The Mirror Shows the Real Truth
by OrangeKitty81516
Summary: When Korra meets her Uncle Unalaq, she gets into some danger. Spirits start to attack her. Yet, when she finds something out about her Uncle, she is sent to the spirit world. But when Korra is sent to the spirit world, so is somebody else!
1. Chapter 1

**... SO**** KORRA FANS THIS IS MY 1ST REAL STORY. THE FIRST ONE WAS MOSTLY A PRACTICE RUN BECAUSE I GOT SOME GREAT FEEDBACK. I SAID IN MY UPDATE POST THAT I MIGHT KEEP IT UP BUT I KINDA DECIDED AGAINST IT. SO THIS IS MY REAL FANFICTION STORY! THIS STORY IS ABOUT TEAM AVATAR GOING TO THE SOUTHERN WATERTRIBE TO MEET WITH KORRA'S PARENTS. YET WHEN THEY MEET KORRA'S UNCLE, SPIRITS START TO ATTACK KORRA. THEY LATER FIND OUT SOMETHING ABOUT KORRA'S UNCLE THAT CAN CHANGE KORRA'S LIFE! SO HERES CHAPTER 1, ENJOY!**

Korra's POV

**... "**I can't believe were actually going to see my parents Mako, its been so long since I left" I told my boyfriend. " I know, I get to be lectured about my actions I have made the last year by your father. Yippee"!, Mako told me in a sarcastic tone. "Oh stop, he won't do that. Or at least my mom will stop him before he does" I say while giggling. I rest my head on Naga and feel her fur around my neck. " I really hope Asami and Bolin like them"." Ya, Asmai really needs some cheering up. Ever since her father was put in jail the business has been running low. She's so depressed about it" I start smiling about that, because I have a great plan for Asami.

**...** " Hey are you happy that the business is failing" asked Mako. " What, no but I know a guy named Varrik. I called him and he said that he would help Asami with her business. I want it to be a surprise for later but I guess since she really is down, I should tell her shouldn't I"? " Ya you should or else Asami might go into total depression mode". " Okay, I will" I say while getting up to leave. I excite my room and go up to the deck were I know Asami will be.

**... **Once I'm up I see Asami sitting on the ground. " Hey Asami can we talk"? I ask. " Sure, what's up". " Well I know that your a little depressed about your business failing. But I made a few calls and a man named Varrik agreed to sit down with you and talk about helping you out. He might want to be a sponsor or a partner with Future Industries".

**...** After I'm done talking Asami is just looking at me. She stands up and pulls me up with her. " Korra... You are AMAZING". She bear hugs me and runs down the stairs to where Bolins room is on the boat were on. " Well that went better then I thought it would" I think to myself as I walk back to my room where Mako and Naga are waiting for me. But before I can even get to the stairs I see some familiar land. I race down to my room and smile widley.

**...** "Who got you all excited"?, Mako asks me when I sit down next to him. " I can see the SouthPole from on the deck"! "So were almost their"? " Yup, now it's just a matter of patience" I say with a disgusted tone. I keep my eyes on the ceiling and just think about how my parents are going to react to see me and all of my friends.

**OK GUYS, I KNOW THAT THIS CHAPTER WASN'T VERY LONG BUT THIS IS MORE LIKE A PILOT PEICE. I JUST WANT TO KNOW IF YOU LIKE THE WRITING STYLE, IF IT'S TO CHEESEY, TOO CONFUSING, OR JUST PLAIN BORING. I APPRECIATE THE FEEDBACK BECAUSE I LIKE TO KNOW WHAT OTHER PEOPLE ARE LIKING . IT CAN HELP OUT WITH MY REVEIWS. THANKYOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

** ...HEY GUYS, SO I HOPE YOU LIKED MY FIRST CHAPTER! I WAS TRYING REALLY HARD NOT TO MAKE THIS ONE CHEESEY. IM ALSO GOING TO TRY REALLY HARD TO UPDATE EVERY SUNDAY. I AM ALSO GOING TO TRY TO UPDATE 2 CHAPTERS A WEEK.** ALSO** IF YOU WANT ME TO REVEIW YOUR STORY'S JUST ASK AND ILL BE GLAD TO READ THEM AND LEAVE A REVEIW. THANKS AGAIN TO EVERYONE WHO HAS SUPPORTED ME OVER THE LAST FEW MONTHS WITH MY WRITING. SO HERE'S CHAPTER 2. ENJOY!**

_**Fast-forward off the boat and in the SouthPole**_

_**Korra's Pov**_

**...** " Mom, Dad " I say while hugging them both. I see Mako coming off with Naga. When Naga see's my parents she runs down and tackles my dad while licking him all over the face. " Naga get off dad" I say. Once she gets off I motion Mako to come next to me. " Mom, Dad, you remember Mako right"? " Oh of course I do. Your not getting my daughter into any- more trouble" my dad asks Mako while giving him a scowl. " Of course not Sir" Mako replies. " Ill just leave you two alone" I say while backing up and moving towards Asami and Bolin.

**... **" Hey guys, was the trip good" " Of course it was, now that I have some hope for my business" Asami says. " Whoooo wait a minute, how is the business going to be getting better" asks Bolin. " Because Korra called a guy named Varrik who agreedto help out the business"! " Nice, so umm do you need any help"? I elbow Asami giving her a hint of what Bolin is asking. " Sure, why not. you can be my assistant". "Great"!, Bolin yelps out as he's jumping up and down.

**...** I see Mako come over to me. " So, did my dad lecture you"?, I ask while giggling. " Surprisingly no. After he saw you leave we just talked" he answered. " Wow, that is good I guess" I say very confused. I just shake my head and forget about it. I start to look around and see lots of people gathering around. Then I look in the water and see the North Pole boat.

**...** "I can't believe all these people actually came out to see us come off a boat" Bolin says while jumping up and down. " Actually Bolin, they came out for them" I say while pointing to the boat. Yet, when I see the people coming down I catch my breath. I slap my forehead. " Hey, whats wrong, do you know those people"?, Mako asks me with his arm around me. "Yes, that's my uncle Unalaq, my dad hates him" I say. " Korra, your father doesn't hate him, they just don't get along" my mother corrects me.

**...** " Whooooo. Who are those ladies behind your uncle"? , Bolin asks. " That's Denska and Eska. Denska is a guy" I inform Bolin. "Great" Bolin exclaims as he puts his head down. " Avatar Korra, it's great to see you again. We haven't gotten to talk much since you have a lot of training and I have a lot of ruling" my uncle says while he steps up to me and we bow. " I know, it's great to see you". Unalaq looks up to my father, and they glare at each other. I elbow Mako hinting to him to gather everyone else so we can leave an awkward conversation.

_**Fast-forward to southern festival**_

_..._ "So Uncle Unalaq, what's new with the sister tribe"? " Im glad you asked there as been some trouble actually". " Really, what"? "spirits have broken free from the spirit world and have been sinking sailors with their ship". " what"! I say " Why hasn't anybody told me this". I look at my dad and he just looks at me back. " Korra, you need to understand that me and your mother thought that if you didn't know...if you didn't know then when Tenzin got here with his family you would keep up with your airbending training.

**... " **Dad, you're not in charge of my life" I say angrly. I turn back around to see my uncle looking down at me. " Korra" he starts, " I came here today to ask you if I could train you in the spirits ways so you can stop these spirits that are attacking innocent people". "Of course I will help Uncle but, I think it would be better if Tenzin trains me so I can also Master airbending" I say while looking at my boots. " I completely understand Korra, but maybe we should both train you. Just maybe if I train you to be spiritual, then maybe you'll be even better at airbending. Just think about it" Unalaq says to me then he leaves to look around.

**...** " Dad, maybe I should let Unalaq train me. He made a good point to, if im more spiritual then I will get better at airbending". " Korra, you know Tenzin is better for you". "Yah, I know" I answer my dad. " I think i'm going to find Mako so we can go and pick up Tenzin and his family" I say while heading off to find Mako.

**SO I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE REVEIWS AND CRITISM IS VERY MUCH WELCOMED. CRITISM WILL JUST HELP ME TO MAKE MY STORY BETTER FOR EVERYONE WHO READS IT. I ALSO WANT TO TELL EVRYONE THAT I AM GOING TO START WRITING DIFFERENT KINDS OF PARAGRAPHS. IT HAS COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT IT WOULD BE EASIER TO READ OR JUST A FUN KIND OF WRITING IF I WRITE A LINE FOR EVERYONE WHEN THEY TALK. IT'S KINDA HARD TO DESCRIBE BUT YOU'LL SEE NEXT SUNDAY. SEE YA TILL THEN!:-} **


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS I HAVE SOME EXCITING NEWS! THE FANFICTION: THE TIDES CHANGE ONCE MORE MADE BY ENGINEER4EVER WILL BE STARTING UP AGAIN. I HAVE BEEN TALKING TO ENGINEER4EVER AND HE/SHE SAID THAT ONCE KORRA SEASON 2 HAS GOTTEN UP TO ATLEAST 3 EPISODES, THE FANFIC WILL START IT'S 1ST CHAPTER BUT FOR SEASON 2. I KNOW THIS ISNT A REGULAR CHAPTER BUT I HAD TO SPREAD THE WORD! I MEAN THIS DUDE HAS OVER 500 REVEIWS, OVER 700 FOLLOWERS, AND OVER 700 PEOPLE HAVE LIKED THE STORY INCLUDING MYSELF. YOU SHOULD CHECK IT OUT. I GAVE THE STORY A 9/10 SO TRUST ME ITS VERY AWESOME. THE STORY WILL ALSO BE UP ON MY PROFILE UNDER THE TAG: STORY'S TO READ! **

**SO STOP READING THIS CHAPTER AND GO READ THE STORY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE A LITTLE CONFUSING, SORRY. BUT AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER I WILL EXPLAIN WHAT EXACTLY JUST HAPPENED. SO PLEASE ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND ENJOY!**

_**Korra's Pov**_

Im laying in my tent with Naga and I start to feel a little light headed. " Maybe if I get some fresh air" I think. I wake-up Naga and bring her outside with me. But once we step out side there's black mist and really weird sounds. Naga starts to howl while I lean onto her because I'm starting to feel even more light headed. Naga starts to howl even more when I fall down because she knows something's wrong.

Everyone starts to come out . Yet, when Kya, my mom, and Enska come out they al fall tho their knees. "What is happening out here" Kya asks while Bumi helps her up. " I don't know but I don't like it".

" Guys, do you see whats down there" Asami says with concern. " Asami, I don't see anything..." But just then I am being pinned to a cliff. Everyone screams my name but they can't move. Their feet are being held to the snow by a glowing substance. My arms are starting to bleed but I get enough strength and a kick the thing with fire. Once I'm on the ground I break everyone free.

"Tenzin what is that" I ask. " Korra, I think its a spirit". " Korra" my dad yells out as he makes me an ice ramp that I slide on and throw ice shards at the spirit when it jumps in the middle of the ramp. But for some reason it's not attacking anyone but me. Yet, nobody can come and help since he throws anyone who comes a foot close. I'm dodging and dodging attacks when I look over to Unalaq.

He has a smirk on his face and he's moving his arms. whenever he movies his arms, the spirit moves to. I then know what he is doing. I get to the foot of the spirit and when my Uncle thinks I'm going to throw an air blast at his puppet I turn around very quickly and it hits him in the stomach. The spirit disappears and I ice skate to him and pin him to a rock wall with fire in my hands.

Everyone gathers around me and they all gasp when I say, " Why are you controlling the spirits"!

**SO THAT WAS MY CHAPTER. I KNOW IT WAS SMALL BUT I WAS ASKED TO USE A DIFFERENT WRITING STYLE SO IT MAY BE CONFUSING. BUT WHEN YOU LET EVERYONE TALK, YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO SAY THEY REPLIED OR THEY SAID, WELL NOW I;M GANNA WRITE IN THE PERSONS PERSPECTIVE WITH LITTLE OF OTHER PEOPLE. TELL ME IF YOU LIKE THIS BETTER! BYE:-))**


	5. The Mirror Shows the Real Truth: Info

HEY GUYS, I JUST WANT TO LET YOU KNOW THAT BY NEXT SATURDAY THE FIRST 2 CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY WILL BE UPDATED, LONGER AND MUCH BETTER. LETS JUST SAY THAT EVERY SATURDAY I WILL BE UPDATING MY CHAPTERS UNTIL I COME TO THE LAST ONE, THEN ILL JUST PICK UP FROM THERE. ALSO IN CASE PEOPLE READ THIS CHAPTER AFTER I HAVE UPDATED ALL MY CHAPTERS, THIS SPECIFIC CHAPTER THAT YOU ARE READING WAS PUBLISHED AND ADDED TO THIS STORY ON 9/4/13 THANKYOU GUYS AND WATCH OUT FOR SATURDAYS:-)!


End file.
